Why Me?
by kaiju62
Summary: Jaune is a sad, lonely guy. He has no luck with girls, even though they're everywhere. Then he discovers something new about himself, a pleasure he didn't realize he experienced.
1. ReNora

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

 **This chapter (and story in general) contains mature and explicit scenes between the characters. You have been warned.**

* * *

Jaune threw the door to JNPR's dorm room open and stormed inside, slamming it shut behind him. The sound of the heavy wood was loud in the empty dorm and he winced, instantly regretting having lost control like that.

He took a deep breath and released it as slowly as he could, trying to literally force the pent up frustration out of him. It didn't work.

How did Ren deal with this? It was impossible! He was surrounded, by beautiful, intelligent, talented girls all day and he never got anywhere near any of them. It wasn't for lack of trying mind you. Jaune may not be a ladykiller, but he was no slouch. They just were not buying what he was selling.

But that didn't stop them from traipsing about in their incredibly revealing armor or their midriff baring jackets. Even the girls who dressed more conservatively were showing off. Weiss's low neckline, Blake's imagination leading tights and not to mention that conveniently placed, heart shaped window on Nora's chest.

Why did every girl at Beacon have to be so damned attractive?

Jaune threw himself down on the nearest mattress and groaned. As he inhaled though he realized he had unwittingly gone down on Pyrrha's bed and of course it smelled just as wonderful as her. He rolled over and groaned as he sat up.

It didn't help that he lived with two of the most attractive girls there were.

Maybe he could handle it if he lived with say Ruby. That would be okay because she was so young he didn't really find himself physically attracted to her yet. By their junior year though? Then it would probably be a worse issue than the rest of them. She was already so cute.

Jaune began taking his breast plate off. He needed a cold shower, standing here thinking about all of these girls was not helping him get his mind off all of these girls.

He loosened the straps and slid the heavy metal piece off and stowed it under his bed.

Pyrrha was gonna be pissed with him. They had been training together when he had to leave. He couldn't tell he why either because… well she really shouldn't have a chest piece that showed so much cleavage. Was she so confident in her fighting abilities that she didn't think she needed actually protective armor.

Jaune kicked his own armor one final time to get it to settle under the bed and out of sight. He didn't want anything to do with that until Monday when he had to go back to class.

Jaune stumbled towards the bathroom and practically kicked the door down. He was just hot and bothered and probably needed to sleep. He would just take a very, very cold shower. Not that it would be hard, the water was never hot anyways. Then change into his onesie and go to sleep.

Maybe when Pyrrha came back and saw him sleeping she would figure he was just too exhausted to continue their training and had come back to sleep. He would apologize to her in the morning and everything would be okay.

That, or Pyrrha would be so worried she would tell Nora and then she would flip his bed over with him still in it and beat him until he went back to train. Jaune sighed. That situation seemed, somehow, incredibly more likely.

He ripped off his hoodie and kicked his shoes off into the corner of the room. His shirt came off with the hoodie and he threw them both on top of the shoes in the corner.

Jaune realized Ren and Nora might be on their way back anytime now and the last thing he needed right now was Nora walking in on him. He swatted at the bathroom door to close it and got it most of the way there. It wasn't worth the effort to close it all the way.

If Nora heard the shower going and came in anyways well then that was her fault.

Jaune sat down on the edge of the bathtub and pulled at his socks. He hated socks.

They were good at keeping his feet warm and stopping blisters sure. But at the end of the day they reeked of sweat, left little bits of lint clinging between his toes and they just suffocated his feet all day.

Socks were the worst. He tossed them in the growing pile of clothes in the corner.

The door opened but Jaune couldn't see who it was because of course, the door wasn't closed but it was closed enough that he couldn't see out.

What if it was Pyrrha? She was probably still mad at him and his whole plan of being asleep by the time she got back wasn't really gonna work if he wasn't asleep.

Jaune held his breath.

He couldn't hear anything from the dorm. Then the door shut and the deadbolt clicked shut.

The deadbolt? Why would anyone use that? Their scrolls couldn't unlock the deadbolt from outside. It was an analog lock meant to be used in case of power outages or emergencies. Was Pyrrha so mad she was going to lock them in here so no one could interrupt when they heard his screams?

"Mhmm," Jaune didn't recognize who it was. But it definitely wasn't Pyrrha. It sounded like a guy. Ren? "Nora stop." Definitely Ren. "What if Jaune and Pyrrha come back?"

"Oh stop worrying silly." Nora was as loud and obnoxious as ever, "They're gonna be gone forever _training_ or whatever and I locked the door." Jaune figured he might as well get up and tell them he was here.

"And what if someone hears us?" Ren asked again, sounding far less serious than he usually did. Jaune stilled himself. What if someone heard what? Were they gonna talk bad on someone? He couldn't pass up the opportunity to hear that. It was his duty as Team Leader to see what his teammates really thought of others wasn't it? Yeah, definitely.

"No one's gonna hear." Nora giggled, "I can't punch through these walls, and yes I've tried, so they have to be thick enough to muffle a little noise right."

There was no response from Ren. Jaune knew he was quiet but that had basically been a direct question. Why hadn't he answered? Why hadn't Nora kept talking? There were very few things that could keep Nora quiet.

Well if they weren't gonna gossip Jaune might as well let them know he was here and then just take his shower. He stood up and opened the door to the room.

What he saw was apparently something capable of shutting Nora up though.

She was on her knees in the middle of the room in front of Ren. Ren was facing the windows with both hands on the back of Nora's head and his dick in her mouth. Jaune caught a scream in his throat and spun back into the bathroom. His instincts told him to slam the door shut but he caught himself. If he did that then they would know he was in here.

He had had plenty of time to call out before and hadn't. What would they think if they found out he was here now?

No. Jaune would just sit in here, plug his ears, close his eyes, and wait until they were done. Then they would leave or go to sleep or something and he could sneak out.

Perfect.

Well, not perfect. This was pretty much the worst situation ever.

Ren. That lying ass. He and Nora weren't together together. Okay sure. What then? They just fucked sometimes? Lucky bastard.

Jaune eased himself down to the floor and closed his eyes. He hadn't heard it before but now that he knew what was going on he swore he could hear every little thing.

The noise of Ren's hands in her hair. Nora's knees pushing against the carpet as she struggled to stay still as her head bobbed back and forth on his dick.

Jaune could even hear the squelch of her throat as Ren moved in and out of her. Over and over, rhythmic pumping in her mouth. Nora moaned around Ren and Jaune slapped his hands over his ears. How could she sound so fucking sexy? This was Nora.

Jaune clamped his eyes shut and dug his fingers further into his ears. He definitely couldn't hear them anymore, but that didn't stop his mind from racing. The image of Nora in the middle of the room wouldn't leave. Her hair swung around her ears as she thrust her head forward again and again, gagging herself on Ren.

He felt his own manhood swelling in his pants. Of course he was getting a fucking boner. He had already been horny when he got here. Then he had seen one teammate blowing another. Jaune suppressed a groan of frustration and pulled his knees close to his chest. Maybe if he could crush his stupid boner it would go away.

Of course, the feeling of it rubbing against his underwear and legs as he moved just stimulated him further. Jaune pulled his hands from his ears to pull his pants down a little, not off, just to make it less tight on him. As soon as he moved his hands Ren's voice rang out.

"Nora, oh my Oum." Ren groaned. Nora's moaned again, her own pleasure muffled by Ren's thick shaft in her mouth.

She gasped and Jaune figured she must have pulled off. Had she been sucking him off this whole time without stopping? Damn, she was impressive.

"Renny I love how you taste." Nora slurped.

Jaune leaned back against the wall and flexed his hips. His hardon pressed against his jeans and sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. He reached down and undid the button on his jeans, releasing most of the pressure. Jaune slumped back to the floor. With that done he was much more relaxed and didn't feel like his dick was about to tear through his jeans.

"Oh Oum. Nora you're so good." Ren moaned again.

They were still going? Jaune felt his boner press outward again. Now that his jeans were loose it could expand even more. He didn't mean to, he really didn't, but Jaune reached down and stroked one hand along his length through his pants. His whole body shuddered in delight and he clamped his eyes shut even harder.

 _Come on Jaune, ignore them, just ignore them. You're the leader, you're better than this._

 _No you're not._

Jaune sighed and rubbed his hand along his pants again. The sensation did nothing but arouse him further. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Nora's mouth pull on and off of Ren. Like she was going at a lollipop. Jaune closed his eyes again and images instantly filled his mind's eye. Nora shirtless with her arms wrapped around Ren's legs, pulling herself down on him again and again. Spit slipped out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin as she attacked his crotch. She slurped and sucked but never stopped. Ren's fingers tangled in her hair and he pushed down her throat.

Jaune opened his eyes and gave up. He lifted his waist off the ground and pulled his pants and underwear down around his ankles and off.

His dick sprung straight up, nearly bouncing off his stomach. Jaune stared down at himself and felt shame color his cheeks. He was so erect from listening to his friends go at it in the other room. He pushed at the erection, forcing it down and then released it just to flick straight back up.

Well, he had come this far. There really was no point in stopping now. Jaune reached down and wrapped his hand around his shaft. He squeezed lightly and felt a little jolt of sensation. This was a lot better than rubbing off in his jeans. Jaune pulled down on his cock and felt the foreskin slip off his head. A small, clear bead of precum leaked out and pooled at the top. Jaune took his thumb and rolled it through the liquid, spreading it around the sensitive head and easing his hand back up along his length.

"Oh Nora, I'm about to cum." Ren was loud and pulled Jaune out of his trance. Without even thinking about it Jaune threw himself sideways along the floor so his head was in front of the cracked door. He splayed out on his back, hand still firmly gripping himself and found his teammates in the middle of the room.

Nora's eyes were closed and Ren was facing the opposite wall. Ren reached down and grabbed the base of his dick with one hand. Nora pulled back off of him and opened her mouth wide, tongue out. Jaune sighed internally as he saw how far back Nora had to pull. Ren was enormous.

Jaune worked his hand up and down his own dick rapidly, he was more aroused than he could remember having been. This was worse than watching porn. Or…. was it better? Jaune lost his track of thought as Ren groaned and tilted his head back.

A thick rope of cum shot out of Ren's dick laid itself across Nora's face. Ren pumped his dick and another rope shot out, spreading from Nora's chin all the way to her forehead and into her hair. Ren ran his hand up and down his spit slickened cock again and shot a third spurt of white cum out over Nora's face This one fell right down the middle, dripping off her chin and nose, most of it lost in her mouth.

Ren groaned in pleasure and released his grip on his dick, though it was still hard. Nora leaned forward without hesitation and wrapped her mouth back around him. Jaune could see her cheeks hollow inwards as she sucked him dry. She completely ignored the stripes Ren had left across her face and buried him all the way down to the hilt in her mouth. How in the world could she fit all of that inside her mouth?

Ren shivered in pleasure as Nora pulled back slowly, sucking all along his length.

Jaune pumped his hand up and down furiously. He could feel himself building and wanted to get himself there. He was so hard and hadn't been able to get any kind of release in so long. He needed this.

Nora pulled of Ren with a pop and sighed happily. She lifted two fingers to her face and wiped the cum up, slurping it off her fingers as she went.

"Aww Ren, you got it in my hair." She whined playfully.

"I'm sorry Nora." Ren smiled, "But you're the one that makes me pull out."

"Well yeah," she giggled, "I love getting covered by you." She dipped her fingers into her mouth again and pulled them out slowly, trailing her tongue along them as she did. Jaune shuddered. He needed someone to touch him, someone other than himself. Seeing Nora like this drove him crazy. "Almost as much as I love it when you don't pull out down here."

Nora's free hand trailed down to her crotch and rubbed at the outside of her clothing. Jaune realized Ren was still hard and came to a startling conclusion. They weren't done. Those two were gonna fuck.

Jaune slowed his pace, making long, steady strokes up and down his full length. He wasn't small, even or eight inches depending on how aroused he was. He still felt a little insignificant when he saw Ren's dick though. What was he? Ten inches? It was insane. And Nora had gone all the way down on him.

Jaune shuddered as he wiped his thumb over the head of dick and moistened himself with more of his own pre-cum. His hand slid smoothly up and down, gliding effortlessly along his skin, sending constant pleasure to his brain.

Ren and Nora both quickly undressed. They were so automatic about it, like they had done it a million times before. Did they come in here and fuck every time he and Pyrrha went out training?

Nora's top flew across the room, followed quickly by her shoes and underwear and every piece of clothing she had been wearing. Jaune's dick stiffened in his hand considerably at the sight. Nora was unbelievably erotic with traces of the blowjob still streaked across her face and no clothes anywhere. Her breasts were large and round and seemingly defied gravity. He had expected them to droop under their own weight but was amazed when they maintained their shape, perky and beautiful.

Ren stepped forward and kissed her, one hand at her chin and the other at her waist. Nora slid her hands around his waist and pulled Ren to her. His dick flattened between them, pushing against her legs.

Ren pulled on her hips and Nora threw one leg around his waist. He slid his hand back along her thigh and held her there. His dick popped up and slapped against Nora's tight pink folds. Jaune's eyes went wide as he was provided a clear view of Nora's most personal place.

She ground against Ren's rock hard boner, rubbing herself back and forth along his girth, hardening her own clit and drenching herself in moist arousal.

Jaune felt his own climax building and released his cock. He couldn't cum yet. If he did then he would just be laying here while they finished and there was no way he could go twice like Ren apparently could.

He scooted back just slightly to try and give himself a better view as Ren pushed Nora away. She giggled happily and collapsed against the beds on the opposite side of the room. Jaune craned his neck to see and sighed in relief when he realized he could see them still.

Ren lowered himself towards his partner. She lifted her legs up into the air and out of the way, curling them around his back as Ren reached her. Nora grasped him with one hand and worked Ren's dick while she stroked herself with the other. She moaned in pleasure and rubbed her hand all over the place, coating herself in her own juices.

Ren lowered one hand to the mattress to support himself and groped her breast with the other. He kneaded her lovely mound in his hand and pushed his head down until his lips sealed around her nipple. Nora squealed in delight and squirmed on the mattress, trapped between his tongue and her own fingers.

Ren pulled back to a full standing position and Nora released him. Ren grabbed his own dick and pressed just the head against her entrance. Her slid himself up and down along the seam, teasing more juices out of her.

"Fuck me Ren." Nora moaned and threw her head back, "I can't wait anymore. Fuck me."

Ren wordlessly pressed against her, parting her lips with the head of his cock until she was spread open before him. He eased forward and slid the first few inches of his manhood inside her. Nora's mouth flew open wordlessly, devoid of noise as her back arched in ecstasy.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked and slowly slid backwards.

"No, don't take it out." Nora hugged her legs around his hips and pulled Ren towards her, forcing more of him into her. "Don't take it out Ren."

Ren grinned happily and pumped into her, moving under his own strength as her legs fell back to the mattress with a moan. Ren got most of the way in, more than Jaune ever had and then pulled slowly back until only the head was still in. Nora pushed her hips up, trying to force him back in. Ren obliged and slid back down, pushing just barely deeper than before.

Jaune lifted his hand back to his dick. He was still as hard as before but some of the sensation had died down and he could work at it again. He rubbed his palm over the new precum bubbling out and made sure he wouldn't just hurt himself. He stroked his open hand along his length, coating it in natural lubricant before tightening his grip once again.

Ren was pumping in and out evenly now, burying himself in Nora, but never quite giving it all to her. Nora's was moaning quietly with each thrust. Her arms were out to the sides and Ren had her pinned to the bed. Her legs shook and bounced on the bed in time with Ren's movements, her breasts bobbing back and forth on her chest.

Jaune raised his neck just slightly to see between Ren's legs. He could see right where Ren entered Nora. The soft, pink flesh parting around Ren's dick as he moved in and out. Nora's wetness sheened in the room's bright light. It was as if her opening was shining with its own light.

Ren slowed to a stop and Nora groaned in desperation.

"Don't stop Ren." She whined.

"I want you to roll over." Ren said as he pulled his entire length out of her. Nora sighed as it left her but smiled and sat up.

"Of course," she leaned up and kissed his chest, then his neck, then his lips. "Anything for you Renny."

Ren stepped up onto the bed and Nora spun around. She was facing right in Jaune's direction. She was gonna see him!

Jaune did a quick sit-up, pulling his face out of the doorway.

That had been far too close. What if she had seen him just now? There was no explaining what was going on. He took a deep breath and exhaled as quietly as he could.

The incredible part was though, right when she had glanced this way, he had felt even better than before. The threat of being caught, that danger, it excited him.

Nora yelped as Ren entered her and Jaune's mind fogged over again. He had to look. Especially if it ran the risk of getting him caught. He had to feel that again.

Jaune laid back slowly, easing down to where he had been before. He was glad he did.

Nora was on all fours now, facing the wall between the bedroom and the bathroom. Ren was on his knees behind her and Jaune could barely make out his dick slipping inside her. What caught Jaune's eye though was Nora's wonderful breasts. They were swaying back and forth, propelled by Ren's vigorous movements. Each push swung her breasts forward and they slapped into each other before swinging back again. The soft slapping noise of her breasts accompanied by the louder slap of Ren's hips against her ass drove Jaune mad.

His hand flew around his dick and he pumped up and down in time with the couple's motions. Ren's was plowing into her, slamming hard and fast against her. Nora's mouth was open and her tongue lolled out to one side as he fucked her.

She started to cry out, high pitched little squeals of pleasure. Ren grabbed her hips and forced her back on him as he forced forward. Her noises grew in volume until Jaune was sure every dorm in the building could hear them.

"Oh fuck Ren." Nora panted and dropped her head down to the mattress, smothering her breasts and hiding them from sight. "Ohhh." She whipped her head back up as a particularly intense wave of pleasure hit her.

Ren reached one hand around her hips and down to her clit. She lifted back up on her elbows and Jaune got to see her breasts again. He could also see Ren's fingers moving in tight little circles over her little pink nub.

"Ren, oh Ren!" Nora was practically screaming now. Jaune gripped himself tighter as he worked his shaft. She was so hot and getting to watch Ren fuck her was just incredible. He was so damned good. "I'm gonna cum Ren. Please don't stop. I'm gonna cum!"

Ren kept doing exactly what was apparently working. Nora shut her eyes and Jaune watched as her whole body seemed to seize. Her back arched and pressed her into the mattress. Ren slowed and let her ride it out with him inside. She shuddered delightfully and Jaune slowed his own strokes. He wanted to close his eyes against his own pleasure but couldn't risk missing a moment of their show.

Nora finally recovered herself and slid forward, letting her hips fall to the mattress and pulling herself off of Ren in the process.

Ren reached down and stroked himself as he watched her.

"Alright Nora. Ready to finish up?" Ren patted her ass cheeks with his free hand.

"Of course I am." She rolled over happily and splayed her legs out to the sides.

"Not this time." Ren moved off to the side and laid down. "You're on top, come on."

Nora didn't hesitate at all. She jumped up to her feet, her own sweet juices running freely down her thighs and split her stance above him.

"You're okay with cumming inside me right?" Nora asked, hovering over him.

"Of course I am." Ren ran his hands along her ankles and Nora lowered into a crouch. She brought herself just above his dick and rested her folds against him.

"Boop." She poked him in the nose. Ren smiled.

"I love you too Nora." Ren's hand stopped and he smiled.

Nora slipped over him, falling all the way down in a single motion. Her ass smacked against his legs and she jerked her head back to stare at the ceiling. Ren moaned in pleasure and tightened his grip on her legs.

Nora slid up and down on Ren's dick, pulling almost all the way off every time. Her ass bounced up and down and her breasts shook as she went crazy. What a workout. Ren was lucky he was with such an athlete of a girl.

She leaned forward and rested her hands on Ren's shoulders, their faces just a foot or so apart. She slipped off her feet to her knees and started going again. The way her legs were parted over Ren, Jaune could see everything.

Ren's dick was splitting her open, and her tight little ass pulled apart enough that Jaune could see her asshole. He slid his hand up and down faster and faster, pumping as hard as he could.

"Nora, I'm going to-" Ren's voice was cut off with a strangled groan as he finished inside her. He grabbed her hips and pressed her down on top of him, forcing his load inside her. They both moaned in unison.

Jaune's head went blank as he came as well. He pulled down hard and his hips bucked hard up from the ground. His cum flew up and out of him. It spilled across his stomach, pooling in his belly button. He closed his eyes as he kept cumming. It had been so long and he had a lot built up. A few seconds of blissful sensory white out later and Jaune relaxed back against the cool tile of the bathroom floor. He eased his eyes open and let his head fall off to the side so he could see Ren and Nora.

Nora was off of him now, curled up at his side with her head on his chest. She was tracing small circles across Ren's pecs and he had his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm always so tired after we do that." Nora said quietly. She nuzzled her face close to Ren and closed her eyes.

"That's alright Nora." Ren pulled her closer and closed his eyes as well, "Let's take a nap."

Jaune closed his eyes and sighed. Of course they weren't leaving, that would have been too easy.

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up just enough to see his slowly wilting dick and semen covered stomach. A wave of terrible guilt hit him as he realized what he had just done. What the hell was wrong with him?

He scooted across the floor, being careful not to spill all over the floor and grabbed the towel he had intended on using for his shower. He mopped himself off and cleaned his dick and stomach until he sure he had gotten it all.

Jaune cast a furtive glance out the door and saw Ren and Nora still happily snuggled together on the bed, though they had moved under the blankets now.

He stood slowly and grabbed his clothes, slipping them on as quietly as possible. Every noise made him jump and he was sure he had been caught. With the deadbolt still locked he would have no explanation for being in here other than the terrible truth.

Jaune glanced back out the door and saw they were still lying together in Nora's bed. He was just gonna have to go for it.

Jaune slipped over to the door, eased the deadbolt open and darted into the hallway. He turned and closed the door as softly as he could.

Sure when they woke up the deadbolt would be open. Hopefully Ren would just blame Nora and say she had forgotten. There was nothing he could really do about it after all.

"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha's voice nearly gave Jaune a heart attack. He clutched at his chest and braced himself against the wall with one hand. It took him a few moments and a deep breath to steady himself. "Are you alright Jaune? Why did you run off? What have you been doing?"

Pyrrha's voice was laced with concern, completely free of any judgement, just like always. He didn't deserve her kindness.

"It's a long story Pyrrha." Jaune turned from the door and straightened up. They couldn't exactly train, seeing as his armor was still under his bed. Whatever. They couldn't go in the dorm either. "I'm really sorry about running off earlier. I just-" Jaune's voice caught in his throat as the reality of what had happened rallied against his mind, "I just needed to clear my head. I'm sorry. Really."

"That's alright Jaune." Pyrrha smiled genuinely. She was so amazing. "Come on. I'm sure you're hungry. Let's get some dinner. Maybe we'll see Ren and Nora down there."

"Yeah," Jaune laughed nervously, "Maybe…"

* * *

 **A/N -** **Okay, so I know I've been promising a lot of other things for a while now. But, well, I wrote this instead. I've been debating whether or not to post any adult content for a while now. My friend who is working on the Greek Fire piece "Just Across the Hall" with me finally convinced me to. So here we are.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the piece. I'm not sure if I will keep this particular story going or not, though the chances are pretty high that I will. If you liked it and you want to see more like it please let me know with a review, follow or favorite. That way I'll know the piece was appreciated and I can make more.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Zach**


	2. Greek Fire

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

 **This chapter (and story in general) contains mature and explicit scenes between the characters. You have been warned.**

Jaune scrubbed hard with the small brush in his hand. He didn't polish his armor per se, not like Pyrrha did for hers, but he did scrub it clean. Although they faded away, the Grimm still left a terrible dark residue on weapons and armor after you fought them. Not to mention Jaune sweat like a pig while he fought and it seemed like they never turned the AC on in the gym, ever.

Usually that meant that every student in there was sweating up a storm whether they were working out or not. Which was nice at least because it helped hide how much Jaune sweat, but insufferable because it made his partner sweat as well.

It wasn't like he was fetishizing sweat or anything. It smelled bad and was gross and made you all sticky in a bad way. But, there was something about those little beads of sweat building up on Pyrrha's forehead, dripping down her collarbone and into her cleavage. He could see them slide effortlessly across her impossibly smooth skin and slip at the rounded edge of her breasts down into the nether regions below.

That was part of a girl Jaune had basically resigned to never getting to see. He grew up with seven sisters and all they showed him was how to dance and be a gentleman. What a lot of good that was doing for him.

Then, last week, when he was trapped in the bathroom he had seen every part of his teammate, Nora. Sure, she was with Ren at the time and Jaune had seen every part of his male teammate and friend as well, impressive as they were. But, at the time, that hadn't really seemed to matter. Nora had been so incredibly captivating that Jaune had found himself masturbating as he watched them have sex.

Luckily, the couple hadn't noticed his spying, though there had been a few close calls, and in the end Jaune was able to leave undetected. It wasn't a plan, he hadn't snuck in on them purposefully but had in fact been trapped because of their actions. The part Jaune couldn't explain to himself was just how turned on it had made him.

It wasn't Nora in particular, no she was hot but not like that. It definitely had nothing to with Ren and Jaune was certain that he was interested in girls and only girls. So, why had secretly watching two of his friends in one of their most intimate moments made him so aroused?

The image of Nora staring at his hiding spot as Ren plowed into her from behind flashed through Jaune's mind and he dropped his brush, a wave of arousal racing through his body followed quickly by revulsion.

Those were his friends he was remembering, not some porn stars. He just couldn't forget the pleasure he had felt, the excitement at the prospect of being caught, the elation of release as he watched them and brought himself to climax. Had he not simply enjoyed watching them, but enjoyed being in the same room, risking getting caught, the danger of it all? Maybe. But it could also be that he had liked invading on their privacy, two of his closest friends, and getting to witness them at their least guarded.

Jaune threw his breast plate to the ground in a huff, more than a little disgusted with himself regardless of which option was true and fell to his knees on the carpet. He jammed his hand under Ren's bed and searched for the discarded brush.

Not only had he watched them have sex and pleasured himself the entire time. The release of the pressure he felt constantly building hadn't even lingered. He went back out to eat in the cafeteria with Pyrrha and by the time they returned home to the dorm was just as pent up as ever.

What was it about that girl? She wasn't even his type.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. In terms of her personality Pyrrha was basically a perfect fit. She was kind and caring, incredibly talented but modest and unassuming. Jaune wasn't that talented at anything really, so no he knew matter how many times he tried that he would never get a girl like Weiss. Even if he did somehow trick her into going out with him, or wear her down until she humored him with a yes, it would never work. She was driven, determined, focused and she had the talent and skill to back it up.

The problem was she was exactly the type of girl he had always pictured wanting to date. She was small and slender, pale with sharp features and petite proportions. Jaune could picture himself carrying her about bridal style, lifting her up to kiss her and completely taking control in bed. That wasn't what came to mind when he pictured Pyrrha.

If anything she would carry him, he might have to tiptoe up to her lips since she always wore those damn heels and if, Oum allowing, they have had the opportunity to sleep together… Well, there was no way Jaune was going to subdue her.

Jaune groaned as he realized he hadn't even bumped the brush during his fruitless search. He pulled his arm out and backed up enough to look around under the bed. He couldn't find it.

It wasn't that dark under the bed, the room lights were off but the sun was streaming in through the windows. It was the middle of the day after all and he really should have been in class. But all the different thoughts muddling about in his head and everything he was dealing with had made it incredibly hard to focus. So he had told his team and Professor Port that he felt ill and headed for the nurses office.

Pyrrha had offered to go with him, being his partner and just a generally amazing and caring person. But, Jaune had refused her, told her not to worry. He couldn't exactly have her walk him there when his plan was to come back here and relieve some of his stress one way or another.

Jaune sat up and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

They never got any time apart from each other. That might be fine for Ren and Nora because they were dating and so intimate. All of Team RWBY acted like one big happy family so no wonder they spent so much time together. Yang and Ruby were already sisters and the other two just sort of slipped into place with them. But Jaune didn't click quite well enough with his team to never be apart from them.

It was especially frustrating because the shared bathroom situation meant he never had any time to deal with his own pent up issues. The idea behind coming here had been to take some of that time to deal with himself. It was just that when he got here Jaune had been so disgusted with himself he decided against it, opting to clean his armor instead and think things through.

Jaune kicked the large breast plate resting on the floor next to him , shoving it part way under Ren's mattress. He gave it another kick and it disappeared from sight. Great, now he had to fish out the brush and his armor.

Jaune sighed angrily and flopped over on his stomach to look for the brush under his own mattress. Maybe it had rolled all the way under here and across to the other side. Jaune glanced under the bed, but it wasn't immediately visible. He groaned and shoved his head further under the mattress and stared around. It was darker than he thought without the lights on.

He wriggled one hand down and pulled his scroll out of his pocket. A few well practiced taps of the screen later and the flashlight burst to life. He could finally see the brush, and of course, it had bounced to the far back of the bed where the nightstands made it hard to reach. Jaune pulled himself forward along the ground until he could reach the damn thing. It was nice at least that the beds weren't too close to the ground, high enough that they could store their armor and other things under the bed and high enough that Jaune fit easily.

The door to the room clicked open and Jaune tucked his feet under the bed, rolling over onto his back. He smothered the flashlight against his chest and held his breath.

Who was in here? Everyone was supposed to be in class.

"Yang stop," Pyrrha giggled playfully and Jaune's breath caught in his throat. That giggle was not as innocent sounding as it should have been.

"Why Pyrrha? We're all alone." The door slammed shut and Jaune recognized Yang's voice.

What were the two of them doing? Were they…flirting?

"Yang we have to get back to class." Pyrrha sounded flustered but not upset. Jaune worked his fingers across the screen of his scroll and shut off the flashlight. He couldn't see much from under the bed, just their feet and ankles, Yang's pursuing Pyrrha's towards the window.

"No we don't, c'mon we have time." Yang stopped just in front of Pyrrha as they reached the windowsill. "By the time we get back classes are gonna break for lunch anyways. We might as well just stay here and meet everyone in the cafeteria."

"What if someone comes in?" Pyrrha's voice had lost some of its earlier determination.

What if someone was in here right now? Jaune couldn't believe his luck. Had he been sitting on the bed when they came in they would have stopped whatever it was they were in the middle of, everyone would have felt awkward since no one was where they were supposed to be and it would have been fine. But no, he had to be under the bed didn't he? Of course he did.

"Who's gonna come in? Everyone's in class and Vomit Boy is at the nurse's office." Yang laughed out loud, "It didn't even take an airship this time."

"I suppose so, but-mmph" Pyrrha's voice was silenced by a muffled noise and Jaune had to literally bite his tongue to suppress a groan.

Were they seriously making out? Or at least, Yang was kissing Pyrrha, that much was obvious. Wait, Pyrrha wasn't pushing her away though, they had come in here willingly. Was Pyrrha a lesbian?

Jaune could have hit himself. He had thought that there was some kind of outside chance that Pyrrha was interested in him. All the training together and how much she helped him all the time. Apparently she really did just pity him a little and want to help her partner. Jaune closed his eyes and tried to gather his emotions, to get them at least slightly more under control.

"Ayyee!" Pyrrha yelped and Jaune heard the opposite mattress sigh under the combined weight of Yang and Pyrrha as his partner was literally swept off her feet and thrown to the bed.

Jaune glanced over to see if perhaps they were engrossed enough in their activities that he could slip out but even with them that much further away, all he could see was the top of the mattress and their legs, all intertwined and kicking about.

That view alone was enough to remind Jaune what he had planned on doing when he came in here. He felt his own manhood press against his jeans, an all too occurence sensation around Pyrrha, one that he apparently would have to ignore from now on since she wasn't even interested in his gender, nor the things that came with it.

Pyrrha squealed in delight and Yang growled loudly as they continued to roll about on the bed together. Jaune could only imagine what was going on up there, hands and hair everywhere.

Unfortunately for him and his predicament, he had a very vivid imagination.

His erection strained against his jeans and Jaune found himself in a strangely familiar position, stuck in hiding as two of his close friends fooled around nearby. Hoepfully this event would wrap up more quickly than Ren and Nora's escapade and the overly engaged couple would leave him in peace. The urge in his jeans was far too big to ignore now so he would relieve himself in their absence and rejoin his classmates after lunch.

That plan went about as well as it had last time when Jaune saw Pyrrha's metal chest piece hit the floor.

Oh, so Yang could get it off her. Sure. Of course she could.

Yang's jacket followed in short order, then Pyrrha's sash and Yang's shorts.

Oh shit, they weren't just making out. They were gonna have sex up there weren't they? In the middle of the day too. Jaune shuddered and strained to contain himself as his boner pressed against his jeans. He would not masturbate again, not like this. Besides, there was no way they wouldn't see him or hear him down here.

Jaune heard a sharp snap and Pyrrha yelped again.

"Yang! Those were my favorite panties." Pyrrha whined, the superiority she always used around Jaune completely absent in the presence of her lover.

"Aww damnit," Yang cursed herself, "They were mine too. You just look so good in red." A small pair of panties hit the ground near Jaune. He could see the snapped waist band and drenched red fabric. The piece that would have been over Pyrrha's opening was soaked through to the point that it left a small dampness on the carpet where it fell.

Pyrrha moaned as Yang presumably began her efforts on the other girl's now exposed lips. Jaune reached down and stroked the head of his cock through his jeans. The rough fabric making contact with his skin where the erection had forced its way out of his underwear.

Jaune considered his current position for a moment. Yang, the beautiful, deadly, busty blonde from across the hall was currently fingering his partner, a peerless warrior and impossibly reserved individual, or so he had thought. If they found him down here, even with his eyes closed and his hands over his ears, humming loudly to block out their noises, they would still kill him. That fact was irrefutable given Yang's penchant for irrational anger.

So, he might as well go out doing something he enjoyed.

Jaune slowly eased the zipper on his pants down and unclasped the button. He slid his pants and underwear down as far as he could, wriggling his legs to ensure they were all the way down by his ankles. His erection popped out, attempting to stand at its full length but thwacked painfully against the underside of the mattress.

Jaune clenched his entire body, ready for a fiery fist to come tearing through the mattress at any moment. But when Pyrrha continued to moan and Yang let out another low, predatory growl, Jaune figured they must not have heard him.

That left him with another problem though. He couldn't rightly stroke himself if his cock didn't have enough room to stand up.

"Oh Yang, oh please don't stop." The other bed creaked as Pyrrha writhed in agonizing pleasure under Yang's clearly, very skilled hands.

Jaune tried to see up but they were still completely on the mattress and out of his sight. Until Yang pulled backwards and fell to her knees at the edge of the mattress. She pulled Pyrrha's legs to the side and buried her face in between the taller girl's thighs. Pyrrha moans escalated in volume and pitch as Yang smothered herself inside her.

Jaune just realized he had been given perhaps the greatest view of any man's life.

Yang's legs were spread slightly and she was leaning forward to really get at her lover. What Jaune could see was Yang's incredible ass spread wide, firm, round ass cheeks clenched in effort. Her tiny little brown starfish of an asshole pulsed with pleasure nearly in time with Pyrrha's squeals. Best of all though, she was leaned forward just enough that Jaune could stare across the smooth lines of her folds, dripping with expectancy and panties long forgotten, discarded at some point Jaune had missed.

He figured that her propensity to never cut her hair extended to her nether regions as well. Her legs were as smooth as marble, clean shaven and shiny. Her pussy though was topped by a small mane of curly blonde fuzz. Trimmed and manicured more cleanly than the mane of hair atop her head, but far more than the neatly shaved spanse he had seen on Nora.

If he couldn't masturbate to this now, Jaune was at least going to save some of this for later. He slid his scroll of his chest and activated the video camera. He slid it back by the end table at the rear of the bed and propped it up against the solid wooden structure. Since the camera was pushed to one edge, he could hide most of the scroll and leave the camera completely exposed. It wasn't the best angle but it got all the important parts so he hit record and abandoned it to do its work.

"Yang! Yang! I'm gonna cum. Oh Oum." Pyrrha's legs clenched around Yang's back, pulling the blonde tight against her core. Jaune's erection pressed hard into the mattress as Pyrrha climaxed loudly. She abandoned words in favor of moaning and grinding into her girlfriend's face, riding out the ecstasy of the moment much as Nora had.

"Fuck Pyrrha." Yang finally pulled her face from her loins, "You squirted like a water gun. You're lucky I was thirsty." Yang chuckled and Pyrrha just sighed, still feeling the effects of her orgasm. "We aren't done are we?"

"Oh no," Pyrrha moaned, "Not even close." Pyrrha slid off the bed, landing on her knees in between Yang and the mattress. Jaune was awarded no view of his partner, blocked as she was by the much wider girl's frame. Not that he was complaining though, Yang was nothing but pleasing to look at. "I need to lie down though, I don't think my legs will hold me up right now."

"Whatever you say champ," Yang giggled and spun them both around. Her beautifully toned ass vanished, just to replaced by Pyrrha's and to say it was everything Jaune had ever imagined would be a drastic understatement.

He had envisioned his partner's more discrete areas on more than one occasion. Actually seeing the perfection that her athleticism had created was something entirely different. Somehow, she was bereft of tan lines, a smooth even tone covering every inch of her body. Her ass cheeks swung to the side ever so slightly and snapped back into place atop her firm muscles as soon as she stopped moving. Her cheeks were clenched so tightly he got no view of her asshole, but as she reached up to kiss Yang, Jaune did get to see her recently licked clean pussy.

She was still dripping wet, her lips pulled out by Yang's efforts and her clitoris hard enough to be visible even at this distance. She looked raw and fresh, like a slab of new meat ready to be pounded. Jaune imagined what those lips might look like being spread by a thick powerful shaft like his own, or maybe Ren's massive member.

He didn't get long to fantasize as Pyrrha was forced on her back. That was when he saw the largest focus of his fantasies, Pyrrha's breasts. As she collapsed on her back between the two bed frames, Jaune was afforded a perfect close up of their beauty.

What he had been teased with since day one of their tenure at Beacon, he was now just a foot or two from, bare and exposed to his eyes. Her breasts were large, though not as much as her cleavage implied, enhanced obviously by the armor's shaping. Her nipples were small and erect, jutting up from the tops of her little mounds into the cold dorm room air.

When she hit the ground her breasts lolled off to the sides just slightly, pushing outwards. Her toned body never ceased to impress though, as they maintained their perfect shapes and never sagged in the slightest.

That's when Yang reappeared, lowering her bottommost lips to Pyrrha's mouth.

Pyrrha raised her hands eagerly, taking hold of Yang's hip and clutching at them lustily. She extended her tongue before Yang even made contact, flicking back and forth in preparation.

Yang closed the final distance, sitting on Pyrrha's face and immediately let out a low, sultry moan. Jaune could see Pyrrha work, her tongue working all around Yang's opening. She licked at the edges, running her tongue up and down the full length and darting inside momentarily. Each time she did, Yang's legs would tense and she would gasp, as if in shock.

Pyrrha shifted her neck just slightly and raised her tongue to Yang's clit. Yang's pubic hair brushed against Pyrrha's nose and face but she ignored it completely and circled the little nubbin above Yang's folds.

Jaune grew frustrated with how immense his own arousal had grown and at his inability to do anything about it. He reached down and stroked at the top with two fingers. That did nothing but tease him. What he did realize though is that he could reach the head of his dick from here, his arms were more than long enough.

So he wrapped his hand firmly around himself and pumped down towards his knees. It felt different, moving a different direction, with his cock forced down instead of up, but it still felt good. As he watched Pyrrha eat Yang out and stroked his cock with long slow motions he could feel his pleasure building. He had been watching long enough, it wouldn't take much stimulation to get him where he needed to be.

It wasn't long before the blonde was rocking her hips back and forth against Pyrrha's face. She was moaning and whining with every pass, picking up speed all the time. Pyrrha held fast to her hips, keeping her face pushed firmly against Yang's core.

"Fuck Pyrrha, your tongue's so good." Yang let out in a slow release of syllables, moaning between every noise.

Jaune stroked himself harder. Confident that Yang's noises would cover up any noise he could possibly make under here. He ran his hand up over the head of his dick, smearing what small amount of cum had leaked its way out over his dick. The added lubrication made his hand feel that much better as he continued to work it back and forth along his modest length.

He stared directly at Yang's pussy as Pyrrha worked her tongue furiously against the other girl. The way her legs came to join her hips and meld together into such a small, beautiful bit of flesh was just incredible. Jaune marveled at how the muscles in her legs clenched with her motions, tightening and opening her hole as Pyrrha flicked at her clit.

Yang's moans quieted and her breathing hitched as she bucked at the ground.

"Pyrrha- Oh shit- Pyrrha- I'm so close-" Yang gasped between bucks.

Pyrrha sealed her lips around Yang's clitoris and most her pussy and sucked so hard her cheeks caved in. Yang's bucking shortened in distance but increased in speed, devolving to short twitches as he came hard.

Pyrrha left her lips around Yang's clit and sucked hard, pulling every bit of pleasure out of her lover that she could.

Jaune felt himself cum unexpectedly. He hadn't realized how close he was and the sight of Yang twitching uncontrollably, commanded only by her body's temporary need for physical satisfaction, had driven him well beyond the edge.

His cum shot out the end of his dick and pooled in the carpet. He clenched his teeth to prevent any noise of satisfaction from escaping his own lips as several spurts of semen hit the floor.

Yang collapsed backwards, laying on Pyrrha's stomach, exhausted.

Pyrrha smacked her lips happily and licked all of her face that she could reach, lifting her fingers to scoop up what her tongue could not. She hummed in delight as she tasted all that Yang had given her, the clear sticky juice clinging to her cheeks.

"Damn, I remember why I always go first." Yang laughed out loud and rolled off of Pyrrha. Jaune got just a glimpse of her massive breasts as she lifted herself off the floor. He saw only enough to be sad he hadn't seen more as they lifted up and out of his view.

"Well at least your legs seem to be working perfectly fine." Pyrrha lifted herself to a seated position and Yang offered a hand to help her up.

"We gotta clean up a little but then I'll give you some panties to uhh… replace, the ones I broke." Yang offered cheekily and Pyrrha sighed happily.

"That works for me." They both retrieved their clothes from the various places they had landed, Pyrrha discarding the ruined underwear in the basket by the door, and then retreated to the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut, Jaune grabbed his scroll and stopped the recording. He clicked through several of the thumbnails and was glad to see that it had mostly captured the session on the floor as well as Yang burying herself in Pyrrha. Though it didn't look like he had captured Yang's breasts at any point, he had captured Pyrrha's and that would be more than enough to get him going anytime.

The water cut off in the bathroom and Jaune slammed the device back against his chest. He held his breath and waited. Now they would leave and he could figure out what to do.

"Alright, ready to go to lunch?" Yang asked cheerfully, stepping by the door.

"First you have to give me those panties. I won't have you looking up my skirt while we spar again." Pyrrha teased and exitted as Yang held the door open for her.

"You know I do that?"

"Of course I know Yang. I don't mind, I just don't want to get caught." Pyrrha skipped into the hallway and Yang shut the door behind them.

Jaune sighed in relief as the lock re-engaged. He waited a few minutes to ensure they had left and weren't returning for some forgotten item before deeming it safe to move about the dorm.

He kicked one shoe off and contorted around until he could pull his sock off his foot. He used the small, white piece of clothing to wipe himself off, grateful that he hadn't worked out yet today, and tossed it off to the side. Jaune tried to crane his neck up to see his pants and possibly pull them up but couldn't get his head high enough. Scooting out with them around his ankles would just have to do.

He grimaced as he realized what a mess he had made on the floor and was relieved at least that it was beneath his own bunk. Still, he would have to find some way to clean it without anyone else knowing. How was he supposed to explain a stain _under_ his bed, even if he could hide the exact nature of the stain?

At least now he was plenty relieved of his stress and after maybe washing his face to make the flush go down, he could return to everyone and claim the nurse had given him some throat lozenges or anti-acid tablets to settle his stomach or something.

Vomit Boy indeed.

Jaune scooted out from under the bunk, careful to keep his legs well above the white puddle soaking into the carpet, and pulled his pants back up around his waist.

How had he gotten away with that? There's no way they were just so engrossed in finger fucking each other and licking each other that they had completely missed him, was there? Of course, he had never experienced anything like that and today's experience felt like the closest he might ever come, but still.

Regardless of how it had happened, Jaune had to come to terms with the fact that it had happened, again. He hadn't even really hesitated once he was presented with the opportunity this time. Something about having done it before made it that much easier this time. If he just so happened to stumble on two friends fucking again anytime soon, he had a feeling it would be even easier.

Jaune retrieved his armor and felt a lot of the guilt and shame from before fade into the background. They were the ones who stumbled into a room and just went to town without properly checking first. He had just stayed silent and gone along for the ride. He definitely wouldn't show that video to anyone either, that was just for him.

So what was the harm? They didn't know, no one else would know, he enjoyed himself. All in all it was pretty much harmless and was really helping him deal with all this pent up stress.

Jaune strapped the armor into place and went to wash his face. Maybe this was just a part of who he was.

 **A/N -** **Well damn Jaune, at this rate you're gonna see all the hottest girls having all sorts of fun, without you. Poor guy just has to watch as everyone has the time of their lives, sleeping with the best looking, most intelligent, talented people he's ever met. There he is, just stuck under the bed masturbating into a puddle. Poor guy. Maybe it'll work out for him though?**

 **I definitely have an idea of where to take this now and no, don't worry. I am not going to keep contriving more and more ridiculous situations for Jaune to wind up watching people fuck. That will be a constant strand of the story, Jaune is definitely a voyeur at this point, but there will be other points to the tale.**

 **Really hope you're enjoying it, can't wait to hear from all you wonderful people. Please leave me a review with what you thought, or maybe even ideas for other smutty adventures. I have this one figured out, but I'm not opposed to writing other stories. If you like my style and have a particular fantasy or something involving the RWBY characters (no crossovers, no OCs, but I will do AUs) then just let me know with a Review or a PM.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Zach**


	3. Designer Shades

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

Jaune tapped his pencil rhythmically on the desk in front of him. Why did Grimm biology have to be so damned complicated?

Grimm fed off of desperation and anxiety and sadness and used that energy to propagate more Grimm as well as power them through the rigors of combat they used to attack and dismantle-

"Ohhh~ it's so hot in here." Nora pulled her blouse open even further and fanned herself with a notebook.

Jaune's stream of thought was cut off by her outburst. Not only had she practically screamed in the confines of their dorm, but Oum damn it all, her tits were nearly hanging out of her shirt at this point.

Normally that wouldn't be that bad but once he had noticed it he couldn't stop images of those two beautiful tits flopping around from entering his head. It had been about a month since he had seen them up close and personal, or at least from across the room, and they were still engrained there as if he had just seen them yesterday. Add that to the fact that it _was_ hot and she had delicious looking sweat running down the crevice between her breasts and he was just about fed up with his lot in life. The door to their bathroom clicked open.

"Umm, did I leave my clothes out here?" Pyrrha asked hesitantly from the door, glancing around the room quickly. She was wrapped in a towel that started just below the top most edges of her breasts and made it almost halfway down her juicy things, stopping well short of her knees and of regulation skirt length. Her body was literally steaming from the shower she had just taken and she was wet everywhere Jaune could see and presumably places he couldn't see as well. Why was this his life?

"You did, yes." Ren picked up the neatly folded stack of clothing off her bed and handed it to her with monk like focus on her eyes and nowhere else. But of course he could avoid staring at her glorious body, he was fucking Nora and she was jaw dropping in her own right.

Pyrrha smiled as she accepted the clothes and turned back into the bathroom. Jaune got just a glimpse of the inside of her thighs as she turned around and then was robbed of anything significant by the impenetrable barrier that was the door.

Oum be damned, this was frustrating. Jaune stood and pulled his jeans down to try and hide his boner.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ren asked politely as he made his way back to his desk over by Nora.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This Grimm Bio is just dense. I need to clear my head." Jaune tried to chuckle nonchalantly and headed for the door.

"Don't get eaten," Nora offered oh so helpfully without ever lifting her nose from her book.

"Yeah, sure." Jaune opened the door, "Thanks."

It closed with a solid thud and he sighed. Jaune clenched his fists tight for a moment, squeezing his fingers against his palms in an act of fruitless frustration and then went lax. He didn't even have the will to be angry right now. He was just so...spent. All day he was bottled up and restrained in class and during training, trying not to stare at every glorious girl that walked by. Then, he came home to his dorm room and was faced with two of the hottest girls trouncing about practically in their underwear, just teasing him without even knowing it.

"Are you really thinking of going out with Neptune though?" Jaune heard Yang's voice drift down the hallway. "I mean, he has blue hair."

"And your sister has red hair." Weiss snarky voice cracked like a whip, "Neptune is very handsome, and quite charming. I just don't know if I can stand anymore time around that friend of his, what was his name?"

"Sun." Blake's deeper voice answered as they came around the corner. "You need to get over you feelings about Faunus Weiss. He's not-"

"It has nothing to do with him being a Faunus Blake." Weiss actually sounded calm and their group stopped in the middle of the hallway, seemingly without having seen Jaune, "It has everything to do with his inability to wear a shirt, or behave like a civilized person should."

Blake went to respond but was cut off by their energetic leader as Ruby caught sight of Jaune standing despondently in the hallway.

"Hey Jaune!" she threw her arm up above her head and waved despite the short distance between them.

"Oh hey Ruby," Jaune waved back meekly, "Blake, Yang…..Weiss." Jaune tried to stay cool but he still got a little sad whenever he was around Weiss. It didn't help that she had just been going on about some other guy.

"Whatcha doin'? You look kinda out of it ya know?" Yang crossed her arms and fixed him with a heavy, concerned stare.

"Nothin', just taking a break from Grimm Bio. I gotta clear my head, decompress." Jaune laughed again, a little easier this time since he was already comfortable with the terrible excuse.

"Oh I know right, that stuff is crazy hard." Ruby giggled happily and moved down the hall, closer to him. The rest of her team followed but now it was Weiss's turn to cross her arms.

"Ruby Rose, that should not be hard for you. We spent hours studying it last weekend." She cocked her head off to one side and bored holes into the back of Ruby's head. The team leader refused to turn around and acknowledge her partner. "Come on, you're coming to study right now." Weiss grabbed her shoulder from behind and dragged the diminutive brunette off towards the dorm.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later Jaune." Ruby waved again as she was pulled into her dorm. Jaune waved back, that small smile on his lips that her antics always brought.

"C'mon Blake. We better make sure they don't kill each other." Yang waved her own partner into the dorm, "See you later Vomit Boy," she tossed over her shoulder without looking, "Don't study too hard and fry that little brain of yours." she added with a playful wink as she and Blake disappeared into the dorm and shut the door behind them.

Jaune's smile dropped before the lock clicked. 'Vomit Boy'. That's what she had called him while she was fucking Pyrrha. Those were pleasant but excruciating memories to dredge up. Sure watching them go at it had been great, but the fact that Pyrrha was with someone else still hurt even though they were just partners and had never been anything else. Plus that off handed way that Yang tossed the insult his way. He knew that was just her nature, always joking around, never really censoring her words. She didn't mean much by it but it still got to him, if only because she had used it so derisively when she thought she was alone with Pyrrha.

Then there was seeing Weiss, that was always hard. At first it had just been a silly crush. She was Weiss Schnee after all, beautiful and rich beyond compare. Her skin was flawless, her figure just incredible and the way she did everything with a seemingly effortless grace was so captivating. As Jaune became more and more interested in her he had felt his feelings towards her develop in a way he hadn't really expected.

Weiss was a lot of the things he thought he needed in a girl. She was smart and successful, even among the girls at Beacon. She was absolutely stunning but fit his type perfectly. She was short and slender, easily much smaller than himself and he felt very masculine around her. That coupled with the tiny scar over her eye to set it all off with a dangerous tone that reminded him she was a huntress made her incredibly appealing to him.

Of course, she had mercilessly shot him down time and time again. Damned Ice Queen.

Jaune sighed again and trudged down the hall.

The air outside was clean and fresh feeling, helping to lift his spirits a little and calm his raging hormones almost immediately. He took a deep breath and stretched both arms up above his head. The dorms and the hallways weren't cramped by any means, they had to be able to accommodate the likes of Yatsuhashi after all, but still, he always felt smothered and claustrophobic in them. It was like he could never quite get enough room to move. Outside though he felt good and free.

With a renewed vigor Jaune marched off down the pathway. He would do a few laps of the dorm area, following the path as it wound between the different buildings meant for the freshmen and sophomores and so on. Just a few laps to let him think a little and work off some of this nervous energy then he would be good to get back in there, finish his studying and get to bed. Hopefully by the time he finished it would have cooled off some in the dorm and Nora would be fully dressed again. Hopefully.

Jaune threw his hands in his pockets and tried his best to relax, look up at the sky and ease the troubles out of his mind. Most of them faded back rather easily, school and training he could handle. His parents had gotten off his back a little lately so he wasn't worried about that either. But the one that stayed around and refused to go anywhere was Weiss.

More specifically his concerns about girls in general. Those just centered themselves quite readily on Weiss. He didn't understand what the big difference between him and a guy like Neptune was. Jaune was fit and muscular, he smiled a lot and asked her out with well practiced lines. Isn't that what Neptune did? Sure the guy wore fancy clothes and had that crazy blue hair of his. Was that really so much better than Jaune's Pumpkin Pete's hoody and his shiny gold hair though?

Apparently.

So what, Weiss wanted a pretty boy? Okay, what about everyone else? Why couldn't Jaune make a single female friend that could develop into something more? He got too frustrated with himself to keep walking and so threw himself down on the nearest bench.

"Agghh, what's wrong with me?" Jaune groaned and let his head fall into his hands. He combed his fingers through his hair and stared at the ground, desperately searching for an answer somewhere in the thinly mortared stones.

At least he had gotten to see some of those girls he was always lusting after. That's more than he thought would ever happen a few months ago. Then he got to see Nora get railed by his teammate. That was quite a show. But Jaune's luck hadn't run out there, he got to see Pyrrha and Yang, possibly the two most desirable girls his age grind it out on the dorm room floor. That was even better than Ren and Nora's performance. Jaune shuddered a little in pleasure and disgust at himself.

He knew he had enjoyed it, watching them fuck. Oum, that was probably one of the best orgasms he'd ever had and he was still just stroking himself off. He still just couldn't really come to terms with it though, with his desire to watch other people without them knowing or with the exhilaration he felt whenever he came close to getting caught. He understood that that was something people were into, but he had never thought he was one of those people. It always seemed kind of gross and dishonest to him. He knew he wouldn't want someone watching while he was with someone, so why would anyone else?

It felt so amazingly incredible though and he couldn't resist.

Just thinking about all the things he'd seen and the excitement he'd felt was getting him going. He lurched to his feet and strove to walk off the stress.

Even though it was still hot out, it was getting dark already. How it stayed this warm after the sun went down Jaune would never understand. He was thankful at least that he didn't wear his armor everywhere he went anymore, that had gotten old really fast. He was just in his jeans and a t-shirt with his favorite cereal mascot, the Pumpkin Pete's bunny, outlined on the front.

He pulled at his pants a little, tugging at the hem of his underwear through his jeans, to let some of the pressure off. He returned to the path and wound his way around until he reached the second year's building. It looked almost exactly like the one for the freshmen but was a little larger. Apparently second year students got larger rooms with kitchenettes and small sitting areas. Damn that sounded nice. Still no real privacy from each other though, they had open floor plans and remained co-ed as the teams still shared a room.

"Oh fuck Fox, oh my Oum!" Jaune heard a rather familiar voice come from around the corner of the building. He also recognized that tone, pained and overjoyed at the same time. But they were outside...no way were they having sex outside, and in public.

At this point his curiosity got the better of him more than his desire to see them having sex. So Jaune ducked into the bushes just off the path and tried to be as quiet as he could. Not that he was worried they would hear him over their own moans and screams.

So he worked his way through the decorative undergrowth until he came to the bend in the path at the edge of the building. He sat down and was happy to find that just his head poked over the top of the hedge, obscuring the rest of his body from sight. He took a moment to build his courage and poked his head up and over the leaves.

Much to Jaune's surprise, even though he knew exactly what to expect, they were indeed having sex outside, right up against the wall of the dorm. Second Year student and leader of team CFVY, Coco Adel was getting mercilessly fucked by her teammate Fox. They were both mostly dressed still too. Fox had his shirt on and had just dropped his pants around his ankles, not even bothering to take off his shoes. Coco had her leggings pulled down just to her thighs and her sweater pulled up just above her breasts with her bra sloppily shoved out of the way. She was even still wearing her beret and sunglasses.

Fox was holding onto her shoulders and just slamming into her over and over. His dark waist smashed against her pale ass again and again, smacking loudly every time. Coco had her hands against the wall and her legs spread wide to take the force of his thrusts.

"Oh shit Coco." Fox leaned forward and wrapped a hand around one of her breasts, kneading it with his fingers.

Coco pulled one hand away from the wall and gripped Fox's arm so tightly that Jaune could see her perfectly trimmed nails pressing into his flesh.

"Don't stop Fox. Don't you dare stop." Coco moaned loudly again, letting her mouth fall open as she rocked back and forth with the force of it all. Her loose bangs swayed with the rest of her, rippling with excitement as she built up.

"So what if I do?" Fox asked teasingly, though he didn't slow at all.

"I swear Fox, you stop and I'll bring Yatsuhashi out here next time." Coco put both hands back on the wall and pushed her ass back as Fox surged forwards. The sound of them coming together in the middle grew louder, as did Coco's groans of pleasure.

'

"Oh really? I wonder how Velvet would feel about that?" Fox laughed and slid his hand down from her breast to between her legs. Coco opened her mouth to retort but her head kicked down suddenly, the pleasure overcoming her for a moment. She snapped her head back up though and whipped her head around to glare at Fox.

Jaune ducked his head as quickly as he could. He was sure that her impeccable fashion sense had kept her from seeing him, what with the sunglasses at dusk and all, but he still felt nervous.

"Maybe I'll bring her too then. I bet she won't talk this much." Coco finally replied. The comment would have seemed harsh had it not been mumbled between moans and gasping breaths.

Jaune stared at his lap and closed his eyes hard.

What the fuck was this place? Just everyone fucking all the time. Everyone but him. Clearly Fox and Coco were an item, or at least partaking in all the activities of one. If their conversation was to be believed then so were Velvet and Yatsuhashi. That or they were just open as a team and were willing to be with any other member.

Jaune's eyes flew open as Coco let out a rather un-Coco yelp, her usual deep somber tone replaced with a high, incredibly girly one.

"Oh my Oum. Yes Fox, keep going." Jaune peeked his head back above the leaves to see Coco with both hands back on her own waist, holding Fox's hands in place. She seemed to be using him as an anchor so she could erratically thrust back against him. Fox was content to pull her back on him over and over, his head kicked back in pleasure.

After a moment or two Coco's movements regulated and she went back to pushing on Fox's dick with some sort of rhythm.

Fox slipped one hand out of hers and moved it up along her back towards her head.

"I swear Fox. If you grab my hair, I will cut your dick off." Coco snapped, much of the ecstasy gone from her voice, replaced with tangible anger

His hand slid back down her back and around her chest to grab at her breast again.

Jaune could feel himself bulging in his pants at this point. What could he do about it though? He couldn't exactly whip it out and masturbate right here. Even if they were around the back of the dorm, nearly at curfew. He still couldn't just bear it all for the world to see like this could he?

They were.

Fuck it.

Jaune forced the zipper on his pants down and pulled his dick out. He was throbbing by now and the tension of watching them go at it for so long without touching himself really had him on the edge.

He didn't even bother to pull his pants down or move his underwear out of the way, opting instead to work himself as much as he could with what reached past the fly of his jeans. He blinked rapidly a few times to clear his eyes and strained to see the couple against the dorm in the fading light as he pumped up and down his own length.

Coco pulled off of Fox and stood erect. Without a word he sat down and laid himself out on the ground, dick sticking straight up in the air. Coco placed a fashionable boot on either side of his waist and lowered herself down onto him in a deep squat. Damn, her thighs must be incredible.

Fox lifted his hands to her knees and stroked the length of her legs as she moved up and down on him, going faster as they both grew accustomed to the new position.

"Oh shit, I love when you ride me Coco." Fox's hips bucked up towards her but she put a hand down on his stomach and pinned him to the ground.

"Ah ah ah." She waved a finger at him which Jaune thought was curious since he was blind. That didn't stop him from stroking himself into a frenzy at the sight of them.

They were splayed out fully in front of him, in full view. Coco's tits bounced up and down viciously as she rode her teammate. Somehow her head managed to stay nearly still, her glasses and beret perfectly in place even as her waist and hips flew up and down.

The smacking noise was gone now, replaced by a soft, wet noise as Fox pressed against Coco's slick insides.

"Oh my Oum. Coco, I'm almost there." Fox pressed up with his hips against her hand but she held him firmly in place and rode it out of him.

Jaune's vision blurred a little as he came right along with Fox, spraying his load into the dirt between his knees.

Fox's entire body shook as he came, dumping all he had into his leader. Coco sighed happily as Fox finished and slowly pulled off of him.

"Well done as usual." she said with some hint of sweetness. Fox didn't move from the ground, still trying to regain his breath. Coco did however, lean down and slip a now very full condom off his quickly wilting penis and throw it in a nearby trashcan.

"Damn Coco. That was good." Fox finally sat up and began pulling his pants back on. Coco was nearly done rearranging herself when she grimaced down at him.

"Don't go getting all mushy on me now." She laughed lightly and straightened out her sweater.

Jaune lowered himself carefully to the ground, trying to avoid making any noise at all. He pushed his now flaccid member back inside his pants and pulled the zipper up slowly. Eventually they would go back inside and then he could return to his Grimm Bio and hating himself.

"Back inside boy, we don't want to keep them waiting much longer." A loud smack finished Coco's command and Jaune assumed she had smacked Fox on the ass to hurry him along.

Fox grunted in either affirmation or indignation, probably some slight mix of both and their footsteps receded into the night.

Jaune waited until they had been gone for a full minute or two before sitting up again to check and see if the coast was clear. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees and back. It wouldn't do to get back to the dorm room covered in soil with no reasonable explanation.

He looked down at the small puddle of white semen slowly soaking into the dirt and grimaced. How could he have done this again? And outside? It was disgusting that he hadn't even really thought twice about it. What had his big concern been? That's right, the fact that they were outside. Is that how far he had sunk? So far that the whole jerking off to others having sex thing didn't phase him anymore. Jaune grunted with disgust and kicked dirt over the puddle.

He extricated himself from the bushes and walked slowly down the path to the front of the sophomore dorm to head back to his own room.

"Well, well. I definitely did not expect you of all people." Coco announced with a sharp laugh of surprise as Jaune rounded the corner.

Jaune nearly fell backwards. He had been staring at the ground, walking along lost in his thoughts and hadn't even noticed Coco and Fox standing in the path. Apparently waiting for him.

"Whuh? What? I'm just….. I'm just taking a walk." Jaune fumbled after his words desperately. Had they caught him?

"Jaune…" Fox spoke slowly and sighed, "You do know I have some of the best hearing on the planet right?" He gestured to his ears as if his point may not be clear otherwise.

Jaune stood there dumbstruck. He had been found out.

"We're professionally trained and we never drop our guard. Ever." Coco pushed her sunglasses up along the bridge of her nose to accentuate her point.

"No! Really, I wasn't…. I didn't mean to….." Jaune waved his hands around in the air, struggling for what to say.

"There's something you have to understand Jaune." Fox leaned forward slowly and Coco crossed her arms.

"We really don't mind having an audience all that much." She laughed and took a step forward, "It was actually kind of exciting." She slapped him on the shoulder and turned to head for the door.

"You tell a single person and you're dead. You understand?" Fox poked a finger towards Jaune's chest but never actually touched his chest.

"Just keep quiet and you can replay the whole thing over again in your head as many times as you like." Coco smirked over her shoulder as she held the door to their dorm building open. "You're one lucky guy Jaune Arc."

She and Fox both tucked into the building and the door shut slowly behind them.

Jaune finally fell backwards onto his ass with a rather pathetic thud.

What in Oum's name had just happened?

* * *

 **A/N - Oh…. my….. Goodness… It has been absolutely forever since I've posted. I have my life back on some sort of regular schedule now though so hopefully I can post much, much more often.**

 **I swear this is going somewhere and isn't just mindless sex. I really, really promise. If you're paying attention to the sections outside of the porn you should be able to see the story starting to come into view. If not, well then I hope the smut is good enough to keep you reading until the plot becomes more obvious.**

 **To answer some questions I've been getting. YES, Jaune will eventually get some. The tension and the waiting make it better though right?**

 **Also, YES, there will be other straight couples. Hopefully this chapter cleared up some of the doubts that Ren and Nora would be the only straight couple.**

 **Anyways. I know this chapter wasn't quite as much smut as I usually include. Hopefully there was still enough to be interesting and true to form though. The next chapter should be a lot like this one, then they'll pick back up to more like the first two.**

 **Until then. Happy browsing friends. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **-Zach**


End file.
